eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 40 - Catelyn VII
Catelyn I ist das vierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully erhält Nachricht aus Schnellwasser, dass Haus Lennister in Casterlystein eine Armee aufstellt. Als sie und Ser Rodrik Cassel in der Hohen Halle von Hohenehr eintreffen, um sich das Urteil durch Kampf in Bezug auf Tyrion Lennister anzusehen, treffen sie auf ihren Onkel Brynden Tully, der seine Ämter im Grünen Tal aufgegeben hat, um sich der Verteidigung Schnellwassers anzuschließen. Im Urteilskampf besiegt Bronn Ser Vardis Egen, woraufhin Lysa Tully die beiden vor dem Bluttor aussetzen lässt. Synopsis Catelyn und Ser Rodrik erhalten Nachrichten aus Schnellwasser Catelyn Tully beobachtet von ihrem Zimmer auf Hohenehr aus, wie die Sonne aufgeht über dem Tal von Arryn. Sie beobachtet die Gischt, die Alyssas Tränen verursacht, der Wasserfall, der die Riesenlanze hinabstürzt. Dabei denkt sie an die Legende von Alyssa Arryn, die mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Familie ermordet wurde und dabei keine Träne vergoss. Sie bittet Ser Rodrik Cassel, seinen Bericht fortzuführen, der auf einem Brief aus Schnellwasser beruht: Ser Jaime Lennister stellt in Casterlystein ein Heer zusammen. Catelyns Bruder Edmure Tully hatte Reiter zu Lord Tywin Lennister geschickt, um zu fragen, was die Lennisters vorhätten, hatte aber keine Antwort erhalten. Daraufhin hat Edmure Lord Vanke und Lord Clement Peiper angewiesen, den Pass unterhalb von Goldzahn zu bewachen. Er schwört, das Land der Tullys mit allem zu verteidigen, was er hat, falls es zum Krieg kommen sollte. Catelyn nimmt diese Neuigkeiten traurig auf, fragt sich aber, warum nichts von ihrem Vater, Lord Hoster Tully in dem Brief steht. Sie vermutet, dass er inzwischen sehr krank sein muss und ärgert sich darüber, dass man sie nicht sofort geweckt hat, als der Vogel aus Schnellwasser eingetroffen ist, aber Ser Rodrik sagt, Lysa Tully und Maester Colemon hätten befohlen, sie schlafen zu lassen. Außerdem wolle Lysa nach dem Kampf mit Catelyn sprechen. Catelyn versteht nicht, warum Lysa an diesem Kampf festhält und nicht sieht, dass Tyrion Lennister sie ausgetrickst hat. Sie sagt, dass es höchste Zeit sei, wieder nach Winterfell zurückzukehren und bittet Ser Rodrik, Bescheid zu geben, wenn er sich für die Reise gewappnet sieht, dann werde sie Lysa bitten, ihnen eine Eskorte nach Möwenstadt bereitzustellen. Die Aussicht auf eine weitere Schifffahrt lässt Ser Rodrik erschaudern. Catelyn lässt sich von einer Dienerin ankleiden und denkt über Lysa nach: vielleicht ließe sie sich noch umstimmen, was den Kampf anginge. Aus dem früher schüchternen Mädchen aus Schnellwasser ist jedenfalls eine sehr wankelmütige aber stolze und halsstarrige Person geworden. Als Mord zu ihnen gekommen war, um zu berichten, dass Tyrion gestehen wolle, hatte sie Lysa angefleht, ihn erst einmal im kleinen Kreis anzuhören, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihn in der großen Halle vor all den großen Männern vorzuführen. Catelyn und Ser Rodrik besuchen den Kampf zwischen Bronn und Vardis Egen Sie verlassen Catelyns Gemach, um sich den Kampf in der Halle anzusehen und treffen dabei ihren Onkel Brynden Tully vor Lysas Räumlichkeiten, der ebenfalls außer sich ist wegen Lady Lysa. Sie hat sich geweigert, ihm 1000 Mann bereitzustellen, um bei der Verteidigung von Schnellwasser zu helfen. Daraufhin hat Ser Brynden sein Amt als Ritter des Tors niedergelegt und angekündigt, am Abend nach Schnellwasser aufzubrechen. Catelyn kann ihn davon überzeugen, anstatt die gefährliche Bergstraße alleine zu nehmen, mit ihnen nach Winterfell zu gehen und von dort 1000 Mann zu erhalten. Brynden stimmt zu und verlässt den Ort, während Catelyn und Ser Rodrik sich daran machen, dem kindlichen Kichern, das aus dem Raum kommt, vor dem sie stehen, entgegenzutreten. Hinter Lysas Gemächern erstreckt sich ein Garten, der einmal als Götterhain gedacht war, aber da Hohenehr so hoch liegt, wächst hier kein Wehrholzbaum an. Stattdessen wachsen in dem Garten viel Gras und Blumen, und die Szenerie wird ergänzt von einigen Statuen. Hier soll das Duell zum Urteil durch Kampf stattfinden. Um die elegant gekleidete Lady Lysa haben sich all ihre Verehrer versammelt, die - wie Catelyn denkt - vergeblich hoffen, Jon Arryns Platz an ihrer Seite einzunehmen. Auf einem hölzernen Podium sitzt auf einem erhöhten Stuhl Robert Arryn, der sich von einem Hofnarren belustigen lässt und dabei albern kichert. Eon Jäger (Lord Hanter) und Lyn Corbray scheinen in der Gunst Lysas am höchsten zu stehen, da sie direkt bei ihr stehen dürfen. Catelyn geht zu Lysa und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihnen der Kampf nur Nachteile bringen kann: gewinnt Ser Vardis Egen, muss auch Tyrion sterben, und dann ist er nichts mehr wert, gewinnt aber Bronn, ist Tyrion als Geisel auch verloren. Lord Jöger beruhigt sie, indem er Ser Vardis' Kampfkraft rühmt, allerdings ist sich Catelyn dessen nicht so sicher, weil sie sich daran erinnert, wie Bronn auf der Bergstraße gekämpft hat. Sie erinnert die Anwesenden daran, dass es im Falle des Todes von Tyrion den Lennister - insbesondere Jaime Lennister - egal sei, ob er durch ein Gerichtsurteil oder anders umgekommen sei, woraufhin Lyn Corbray vorschlägt, Jaime nur Tyrions Kopf als Warnung zu schicken. Lysa hingegen betont, dass Robert Arryn Tyrion "fliegen sehen" möchte und dass Tyrion schließlich ihren Mann und Roberts Vater ermordet habe und dass er dafür bezahlen müsse. Ser Rodrik fragt Catelyn, ob sie daran glaube, dass Tyrion Jon Arryn ermordet habe, und sie erwidert, dass sie sicher sei, dass es die Lennisters waren, ob aber nun Tyrion, Jaime oder Cersei Lennister, wisse sie nicht. Lysa hatte Cersei als Täterin genannt in ihrem Brief, den sie nach Winterfell geschickt hatte, aber nun schien sie sicher zu sein, dass Tyrion der Mörder ist, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie ihn hier auf Hohenehr hat und Cersei weit weg im Roten Bergfried. Ser Rodrik stimmt ihr zu, denn seiner Meinung sei Gift die Waffe von Frauen und Feiglingen, aber er denkt nicht, dass dies zu Jaime passen würde. Sie beobachten Robert Arryn, wie er kindisch gluckst, als der Hofnarr sein Puppenspiel beendet, und Catelyn bemerkt, dass er niemals ein Lord werden wird, wenn er weiter so regellos bei Lysa aufwächst. Maester Colemon, der hinter ihnen erscheint, stimmt ihr zu und erwähnt, dass auch Jon Arryn so gedacht hatte und ihn daher als nach Drachenstein schicken wollte Spoiler zeigen Diese Version hört Catelyn später bei Lord Walder Frey ein zweites Mal, siehe: II-Catelyn III. Catelyn korrigiert ihn, dass er nach Casterlystein geschickt werden sollte Spoiler zeigen Lysa hatte sich darum bemüht, diesen Plan Robert Baratheons bei den Starks zu verbreiten, um deren Konflikt mit den Lennisters weiter anzuheizen (siehe: III-Prolog (Cressen)). Dass Jon Arryn an seinem Plan mit Drachenstein festhielt, war der finale Auslöser für den Mord an ihrem Mann, siehe: VI-Sansa IV., aber Colemon besteht darauf, dass es Drachenstein sein sollte. Sie werden schließlich unterbrochen von Tyrion Lennister, der von zwei Gardisten hereingeführt wird. Robert Arryn begrüßt ihn mit den Worten, er sei ein kleiner böser Mann und fordert sofort, dass er ihn fliegen sehen will. Lyn Corbray beruhigt ihn siegessicher: erst die Prüfung, dann könne er ihn fliegen sehen. Die beiden Kontrahenten betreten den Garten von unterschiedlichen Seiten: Bronn wird vom Waffenmeister von Hohenehr begleitet, Vardis Egen von zwei Knappen. Ser Vardis trägt eine schwere Stahlrüstung mit allerlei Verzierungen, die für das Haus Arryn stehen, während Bronn fast nackt daneben wirkt: er trägt nur ein leichtes Kettenhemd und einen Halbhelm, ist dafür aber einen halben Kopf größer, hat eine größere Reichweite und ist 15 Jahre jünger. Der Kampf beginnt Die beiden Kontrahenten knien vor der Statue einer weinenden Frau in der Mitte des Gartens nieder, während Tyrion zwischen ihnen steht. Der Septon bittet die Götter, für ein gerechtes Urteil zu sorgen. Nachdem er seinen Singsang beendet hat, fragt Lord Robert ungeduldig, wann endlich der Kampf beginne. Vardis Egens Knappe streift ihm zusätzlich zu seiner schweren Rüstung einen riesigen Schild aus Eiche über, während Bronn einen ihm angebotenen Schild ablehnt. Die Waffe Ser Vardis' ist ein elegantes doppelseitiges Langschwert, das Jon Arryn gehört hat zum Zwecke der Benutzung bei zeremoniellen Anlässen. Lady Lysa bekräftigt, dass sie es nur als richtig erachtet, dass ihrem verstorbenen Mann so Ehre zugeteilt wird, aber Catelyn bemerkt sofort, dass sie Ser Vardis mit dem fremden Schwert nicht wohl fühlt. Endlich eröffnet Robert Arryn den Kampf. Nachdem die beiden Kämpfer die ersten Probehiebe ausgetauscht haben, beginnt Bronn, vor dem Ritter zurückzuweichen. Lord Jäger ruft ihm zu, dass er ein Feigling sei und sich dem Kampf stellen solle. Catelyn schaut zu Ser Rodrik, der ihr erklärt, dass Bronn lediglich versuche, Ser Vardis müde zu machen. Catelyn erinnert sich an einen Zweikampf zwischen Petyr Baelish und ihrem damaligen Verlobten Brandon Stark, dem Bruder ihres späteren Mannes Eddard, im Burghof von Schnellwasser. Als Brandon gesehen hatte, dass Petyr nur leicht gerüstet zu dem Kampf angetreten war, legte er ebenfalls den Großteil seiner Rüstung ab. Petyr hatte sie um ein Zeichen ihrer Gunst gebeten, aber Catelyn hatte das abgelehnt. Stattdessen hatte sie Brandon ein hellblaues Tuch gegeben, weil ihr Vater die beiden vermählt hatte. Dann aber hatte sie Brandon angefleht, Petyr am Leben zu lassen, da sie ihn lieben würde wie einen Bruder. Kühl wie ein Stark hatte Brandon geantwortet, dass er ihn verschonen werde, obwohl er wusste, dass er sie nicht wie eine Schwester liebe. Der Kampf war sehr einseitig verlaufen, gleich einer Demütigung: Brandon war schon ein erwachsener Mann gewesen, Petyr noch ein Junge, den der Stark vor sich hergetrieben und ihm viele Wunden beigebracht hatte, aber er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Am Ende hatte Brandon ihm doch eine fast tödliche Wunde beigefügt, und Petyrs letztes Wort war "Cat" gewesen, seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen bis zu ihrem jüngsten Wiedersehen in Königsmund. Nach dem Kampf hatte Petyr zwei Wochen im Krankenbett gelegen, bevor er Schnellwasser auf Lord Hosters Befehl hin verlassen musste. Catelyn durfte ihn während dieser Zeit nicht besuchen, stattdessen pflegte Lysa ihn zusammen mit dem Maester, und Petyr verweigerte Edmure einen Besuch, weil dieser Brandon in dem Zweikampf als Knappe gedient hatte. Das Klirren der Schwerter holt Catelyn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie beobachtet, wie Bronn mit Leichtigkeit Ser Vardis' Hieben ausweicht und seinerseits einen Treffer landen kann. Robert beklagt sich über den Kampf, aber Lysa versichert ihm, dass der Söldner nicht den ganzen Tag weglaufen könne. Bronn kann einen weiteren Treffer in Ser Vardis' Bauch landen und bewegt sich außerhalb des engen Visiers des Ritters. Bronn kann nun von hinten angreifen und trifft den Ritter hart am Ellbogen. Seine Angriffe werden nun härter und schneller und treffen ein ums andere Mal den immer müder wirkenden Ritter. In ihrer blinden Arroganz befiehlt Lady Lysa Ser Vardis, den Kampf nun zu beenden, so als habe er ihn unter Kontrolle. In einem letzten Ansturm bringt er Bronn zum Wanken, holt zu einem vernichtenden Schlag aus, der aber an der Statue Alyssa Arryns abweicht und sein Schwert zerbricht. Im Gegenzug stemmt sich Bronn gegen die wankende Statue, die auf den Ritter fällt und ihn zu Boden reißt. Bronn tritt gnadenlos über den bewegungsunfähigen Ritter und gibt ihm einen schnellen Gnadenstoß. Stille legt sich auf die Szenerie und Robert fragt, ob der kleine Mann jetzt fliegen müsse. Tyrion antwortet frech, dass er jedenfalls nicht fliegen werde, sondern mit dem Aufzug die Ehr verlassen werde. Lysa droht ihm, aber Tyrion erinnert die Anwesenden an die Worte der Arryns. Robert wird hysterisch und verlangt, dass Tyrion jetzt "fliegen" müsse, aber Lysa muss kleinlaut beigeben und erklärt ihm, dass die Götter ihn für unschuldig erachten. Sie befiehlt, Tyrion und Bronn zum Bluttor zu bringen, ihnen Proviant und Pferde mitzugeben und sie unverzüglich freizulassen. Jedem Anwesenden ist klar, dass das einem zweiten Todesurteil gleichkommt, aber Tyrion bewahrt die Nerven und dankt Lysa auf höhnische Art und Weise. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 01